<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hurt Like Hell by 3lazyotaku</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897410">Hurt Like Hell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/3lazyotaku/pseuds/3lazyotaku'>3lazyotaku</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Good Morgana (Merlin), LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Morgana (Merlin), M/M, Modern Era, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Prophecy, Prophetic Dreams, Reader-Insert, Top Arthur, Top Arthur Pendragon/Bottom Merlin (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:35:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/3lazyotaku/pseuds/3lazyotaku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the 21st century and Arthur has come back but there's someone else who's back- Morgana.<br/>Revived by none other than Merlin's sister,  (Y/n) herself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Morgana Pendragon/Reader, Morgana/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first time I'm writing on AO3. I usually use Wattpad and I just got an account here. I don't really know how this works yet so bear with me pls.</p><p>Also, the italics are flashbacks.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>The smell of ancient parchment was stronger now that most of the dust on it was gone. But she could still see dust dancing around it where the sunlight met the brown leather. The book sat on (Y/n)'s lap. She had brought it centuries ago, just after Morgana had died. She wrote down all sorts of possible spells and rituals to bring someone back from the dead. She never found the right one. So much for being the world's greatest sorceress. </p><p>She sighed. Fifteen hundred years and the wound was still fresh. Her heart still bled. She had failed. Failed her Destiny. Failed to stop the war and the price for her failure was paid, by Morgana, Arthur, several others' deaths and the loss of her brother.  </p><p>Memories flooded her mind as she traced her fingers along the creases of on its spin.  So many tries. So many questions without answers.Tears were threatening to fall now. With a sharp breath she set the book down - away from the recyclables - and stood up. (Y/n) spared the book one last glance before picking up the previously discarded box and continued cleaning. </p><p>She'll find a use for that book later. Maybe go over a spell or two perhaps...</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Morgana Le Fay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>(Y/n) grabbed the warm cup of cocoa off the table before settling down on the couch in front of the fire.</p><p>She carefully took the old notebook she had found earlier that morning on the couch. The brown leather belt that had once held the book tightly closed was useless now. It hung loosely to the side, at the verge of being completely ripped off. She slowly peeled open the cover, careful not to tear the already worn out pages. </p><p>Inside, the pages were enveloped with writing. Spells and rituals throughout cultures, diagrams and pictures, snippets and notes on various assumed cases of resurrections, maps and coordinates, letters - oh, the letters!</p><p> <em>Letters to and from Morgana,</em> she remembers- the ones she managed to save throughout time. </p><p>(Y/n) gingerly picked up one of the letters. They were the only ones left now. The only remainder of the love they had. The only proof of its existence. Of <em>her</em> existence.</p><p>Exhaling slowly, she opened the letter which were already half torn at the many of its creases.</p><p>It read, in smooth little letters of black: </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>My beloved (Y/n),</em>
</p><p>
  <em>How are you faring? Is all well?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I still do not understand nor agree with your decision to remain in Camelot. It is dangerous and useless.<br/>You say it is to coax Arthur into lifting the ban on magic. Make him see sense- put in your words- but my love, do you not see that he is beyond reason now? He has banished his own sister out of hatred and fear.<br/>He does not and WILL not understand our suffering.<br/><br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>You say you will use Merlin's help. My darling, I do not know why think that man would help you. Need I remind you that he has tried to kill me. He is a bastard. A traitor to his own kind.<br/>He may be your brother but time and again we've both seen him put Arthur above everything. I do admire that about him, his selfless love for Arthur but that love is also what makes him unable to understand. He has and will always stay by Arthur's side and while I admire loyalty, in this case it is dangerous. All I am saying my dearest, is that I do not trust him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know you do not like this anymore than I do. I know you want to save us all. But my lovely , lovely (Y/n) - it can not be done.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Not anymore. We have all hurt and betrayed each other far too much. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>(Y/n), please come back to me. I need you here. Please.</em>
</p><p><em>Yours forever,<br/></em> <em>Morgana.</em></p><p>As she finished reading, her eyes were filled with tears again. </p><p><em>'</em> <em>She was right.'</em></p><p>Morgana was right, she couldn't save everyone, but (Y/n) didn't listen to her and she killed everybody. All of their blood was on her hands. </p><p>She quickly wiped her tears away before diving back into the books contents.</p><p>As the night dragged on, with raging cold winds outside, the woman read on and on with only the warmth of cocoa and the lulling rhythm of crackling fire to keep her company.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heyyy<br/>I know the first chapter is short and all. I'm trying to figure some stuff out myself here really. I hope you enjoyed it tho! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>